iranyitokfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Globális 9/11
Globális 911 (angolszász nyelvterületeken Alien Agenda néven ismert) az Irányítók egyik Hamis Zászló Művelete, utolsó, végső lépés a Világkormány létrehozására, amiben egy hamisított, idegen inváziót készítenek elő az emberiség ellen, részben az égre vetített (Project Bluebeam), részben valóságos, a Marson gyártott űrhajókkal. Ez Casus Bellivel fog szolgálni a számukra egy ártatlan világ lerohanásához, mivel egy valóban létező idegen fajt fognak lemásolni.A 2001. szeptember 11-i merényletek és az azt követő Afganisztán elleni háború részben ennek a főpróbája volt. thumb|right|235 px "In our obsession with antagonisms of the moment, we often forget how much unites all the members of humanity. Perhaps we need some outside, universal threat to make us recognize this common bond. I occasionally think how quickly our differences worldwide would vanish if we were facing an alien threat from outside this world" "Az ellentétek megszállottságának pillanatában, gyakran elfelejtjük hogy mennyire összetartozunk.Talán szükségünk van egy külső, egyetemes fenyegetésre, hogy felismerjük ezt a közös kötést. Néha arra gondolok, hogy milyen gyorsan eltűnnének ezek a különbségek világszerte, amint egy idegen veszéllyel néznénk szembe odakintről". Ronald Reagan beszéde a 42. ENSZ gyűlésen, 1987. szeptember 21.-én. Előzmény thumb|right|235 px Az Irányítók a Föld országait globalizmus álnév alatt gazdaságilag és politikailag egyre szorosabban összekötik, nagyobb tömbökbe (USA, EU, Eurázsiai tömb, Dél-Amerikai tömb, Afrikai Unió, stb) és globális szervezetekbe rendezik (ENSZ, WTO, stb.), amik egyetlen, közös irányítás alatt állnak. Így létrejött egy globális politikai/gazdasági/katonai hálózat, ami a Világkormány alapjául szolgál(hat). Az Irányítók a Világkormányt a Probléma-Reakció-Megoldás technika elve szerint fogják létrehozni, és elfogadtatni az emberiséggel. Az elmélet szerint kreálni kell egy globális problémát, ami komoly, valós fenyegetést jelent az emberiségre, és amit a Föld országai külön-külön nem, csak együtt összefogva, közös erőfeszítéssel tudnak megoldani. Ennek a problémának lesz a megoldása, egyetlen, globális hadsereg felállítása, ami képes megvédeni a Földet az idegen agressziótól.Ennek a hadseregnek a magját az amerikai, az orosz, és a kínai haderő fogja adni.Ennek a globális hadseregnek az ellátásához pedig közös irányítás alatt lévő gazdaság szükséges. Erre utaló jelek: * az ember pszichéjében lévő, kezdettől fogva beleprogramozott idegengyűlölet felerősítése akciófilmek, televíziós sorozatok vetítésével, videojátékok forgalmazásával amiben az idegenek támadó jelleggel lépnek fel az emberiség ellen (v.ö. Ismétlés mágiája). A nézőben kialakul az illúzió, miszerint minden földönkívüli agresszív, és automatikusan ellenségnek fog tartani minden idegen, nem-emberi lényt. Pl.: * Támad a Mars (1996) * Függetlenség Napja (1996) * Világok harca (2005) * Csata: Los Angeles (2011) * Csatahajó (2012) * Tűzgyűrű (2013) 1938-ban az USA-ban sugárzott, H.G.Wells regénye alapján, Orson Welles által készített rádiós műsor,a Világok Harca (War of the Worlds) hatalmas pánikot okozott a lakosság között. * indokolatlanul nagy arányú fegyverkezési "verseny" a nemzeti hadseregeknél Forgatókönyv Bizonyítás/Kritika thumb|right|235 px Az elmélet nehezen bizonyítható a kevés, kézzelfogható bizonyítéknak köszönhetően. Azonban az Irányítók technikáinak tanulmányozása és megismerése után logikusan kikövetkeztethető ez az elmélet. A tények: thumb|150px|A Curiosity által készített első cenzúrázott kép * A technológiai fejlettség jóval nagyobb, mint azt az átlagember hiszi (lásd: Technológia_adagolása_(technika)) * Az átlagember nem rendelkezik azzal a technológiával, amivel cáfolni lehetne, hogy a Holdon és a Marson jelenleg is emberi tevékenység zajlik (A NASA által manipulált, szándékosan rossz minőségű, fekete-fehér képek nem döntő erejűek) * A Marsra küldött szondák küldetésének több, mint a fele kudarcot vallott http://hvg.hu/_tudomany/20120805_Mars_expediciok (v.ö: manipuláció, elhallgatás) * NASA által cenzúrázott Mars-fotók * Több, egymástól független "távolba-látó" is beszámolt emberi tevékenységről a Marson, ám a az ilyen módszereken alapuló kutatásokat a materialista átlagember elutasítja, hitelességét megkérdőjelezi.http://www.farsight.org/demo/Mysteries/Mysteries_1/Mysteries_Project_1.html *A 2000-es évek óta terjed az interneten egy hamis videó, amiben 3 űrhajós leszáll a Marsra 1962-ben.A videót valószínűleg az elméletet hangoztatók lejáratására és hiteltelenítésére alkották meg (v.ö.: Hírelhárítás_(technika)) Ellenérvek: Külső hivatkozások * 2012blog: Technikai fejlődés és űrkutatás :http://2012.blogol.hu/read?perm=2793714#logdrb * 2012blog: Mire készülnek a Marson? http://2012.blogol.hu/read?perm=2923857#logdrb * Kategória:Esemény